Letters to Harry
by SarahDay
Summary: Harry gets unexpected letters.... since I added chapter 3...OotP spoilers...well major ones but I guess you could consider them that!
1. Happy Birthday, Harry

This story is dedicated to my Cousin(read her story it's called 'Thorns'{L/J fic}and her name is FaerieLights) and my insomnia...  
  
Read, Review, Be Happy  
  
Dear Happy, Emerald Eyed Baby Boy,  
  
If you're getting this it means I died, well obviously you know that but still. I am writing this letter because...well I'm not actually sure since we (You, Your Mother, and I) have had the Fidelus Charm placed on Us. And of course I trust Peter but, well my mother always used to say 'Better safe then sorry'. I honestly don't know what to write, It's kinda hard to imagine you reading this an 18 year old man, while I write this you are abput 9 months old and playing with Sirius. Good old Padfoot, If I die he'll take care of you. Him, Moony, and Peter...and Lily. My dear son I can only hope you grow up to have friends as good as them. And one day find a person good enough to hold you're heart.  
  
Enough with the mushy stuff!! So, do you like quidditch? Sirius has a bet going on that you will get on the house team in you're first year. Let me tell you, if you do, Sirius will be an extremely rich man. Speaking of house teams...well just houses....Slytherin is bad, Gryffindor is good!!! Well, I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. Even if you were in Slytherin I would still love you. But you have to play quidditch!!! Just kidding. But, making a second generation of Marauders is a must.  
  
Well, I'm going to use this part of my letter to tell you about the important people in our life. First and foremost, Your Mother. She is a wonderful woman. Let me tell you my son, lets hope when you fall in love, the person isn't so hard to get. Let me give you some advice be nice and don't act so full of you're self. If you follow my advice then you might just not get them saying something like, "I'd rather date the giant squid"! Padfoot. He is you're godfather, well I assume you already knew this. He is the one that is gonna be cool when everyone else is saying that your not allowed, Sirius will be the one who sneaks you out of the house. That is a promise. My Child, I can only pray to the gods that you have atleast one friend half as faithful and loyal as Padfoot. Moony will be the one who is trying to be strict, but will most likely help you're godfather sneak you out of the house. He will feed your brain with as many books as he can possibly cram into your head. Peter Pettigrew, Hmmmm...what to say about good ole Peter. Well, he is one of a kind. He might not be around alot (which reminds me I have to owl him) but he is a good friend. Albus DumbleDore is a great man, Harry. He was willing to risk his life for our family. I could think of no one , not a single person, who would be a better HeadMaster. And the last people I will place on this list is you're friends. I dont know there names yet, but I ( yes I am going to repeat myself once again) only hope they are good as the ones I have now.  
  
I would love to write more, but unfortunately you have just made a mess in you're diaper. You see, It's all really Sirius' fault because he fed you all that chocolate, and yet he refuses to change you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Your Father  
  
P.S. Happy 18th Birthday, Harry  
  
"Thanks Dad" whispered a Sad, Green Eyed Young Man.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't understand why I have to put his, the site is called 'FANfiction.net'  
  
I'd like to appologize for my mistakes.....I am to lazy and don't have enough brain power to correct them. 


	2. Congradulations!

Once again dedicated to my cousin, and my insomnia. By the way check out FaerieLights stories {on fanfiction.net[review to because she wont update unlees you do!!! and I wanna see what happens!!!] }.  
  
Read, Review, Be Happy  
  
Dear Bouncing Baby Boy,  
  
I bet you didn't expect to get another one of these. Well I 'd like to say congradulations. It's your wedding day. I hope you took my advice last time.  
  
I just thought I'd tell you about Your Mother and I wedding. It was December 30. Snow lightly grazed the ground, and everyone was just getting over the Christmas settings and getting ready to celebrate the New Year. Sirius was running around chasing Peter. Oh thats right, Sirius was My Best Man. Hopefully you don't have as much trouble as I did picking you're best man. By the way, Your mother had a horrible time choosing a Maid of Honor so she had like, um 5? I can't remeber, but don't tell her!!  
  
I hope your wedding goes way better than mine, not that I'm saying it was bad just I hope it was better!!! Don't get me wrong, I just absolutely loved a very expensieve cake ruined by a giant black dog!!!!!! Sirius had some bad scars!!! But guess what he planned the whole thing!!! He had a backup cake and even gave a really good speach that made your mother cry, Sirius might tell you I did too, but don't listen to him!!! After all, his animagi form is the grim!!! Speaking of which you should have seen the number of old ladys that fainted at the sight of him, good thing no one recongized him!  
  
Harry, My son, I wish you all the luck in your marriage. Guess what!?! You said your first word last saturday!! It was 'Progs' I think were trying to say 'Prongs' but Sirius thinks you were trying to say 'Ear Plugs'. Just goes to show what he knows. Your mother sent about, oh I don't know just everybody she's EVER met!! Including Your Aunt Petunia and her pig of a Husband. Personally, I hope you NEVER have to meet them!! They have a sort of medieval attitude towards magic!! Isn't that awful? Well enough about those icky relatives of Your Mothers.  
  
I have to end this letter, but I have a good reason!! Sirius just blew up something precious of Remus' and I have to make sure Sirius lives past your first birthday!!! Oh well farewell my son.  
  
Never forget I love you,  
  
Your Father  
  
Disclaimer: hmm....I believe it is called FANfiction??  
  
Thank you to the one person who reviewed!! {Roxy Surfer} If anyone wants me to continue or has any Ideas for a letter, please put them in a review!!! I am thinking about Harry's first child!!!! or maybe a letter from Lily or something???  
  
Oh well....Check out FaerieLights 'Thorns' !!!!! Review too!!! OK...um...have a nice day!!! 


	3. Padfoot's Point of View

hehe since i got some more reviews I was happy and I just wanna thank those ppl  
  
Dedication- I've decided to dedicate this series to my cousin-Look please read her stuff...she won't update until she gets more reviews...I really want to see what happens-her fanfiction.net name is FaerieLights and the name of the story is 'Thorns' hehe.....and this is also dedicated to the reviewers!!! Have fun- Read, Review and be Happy  
  
I have decided to let Harry get a letter from someone other than James~~~~~Sirius....I would do Lily but I can't think of anything for her tto say....Please if you have any ideas feel free to leave them!!!!  
  
( By the way this letter was written during Harry's 5th year)  
  
Dear Mini Prongs,  
  
Hi, Harry!!! You know I always use to watch your Dad write letters like this and thought, 'Yea right like one of the Marauders will die to Voldemort' Well now I know not to think that way. I'm not saying that I'm gonna die or anything but, well, I just thought this letter would be nice. You since this is you're Wedding day I thouhgt I'd tell you about you're Parents!!!  
  
You see everything was going great until Remus blaimed me of ruining his dress robes. (we'll save that for some other story) He chased me all around the church, but thing was I was in dog form so Remus got some weird looks when he was screaming 'Sirius'. Just when I thought he was gonna stop chasing me, guess what happened? I when head first in to the cake. Needless to say I had some cuts and bruises from our mother because, 'I ruined her wedding'. The she stopped hitting me when Remus and Peter brought out an exact replica of the cake. I found out later that night that the whole thing was planned and it was to get back at me for telling Remus that he had no sense of humor!!!  
  
Well congradulations on getting married!! Takes alot to to that! I hope you have lots of luck and children. I also hope you remeber my name when you get your first boy. Remus might try and persuade you to name him Remus but, well he can be a middle name. Or you could always name him James Sirius Potter! You could throw in Remus somewhere just make sure it's after my name. Or if you have a girl make sure Lily is in it or some flower thing. That reminds of something else.  
  
I remember that the only way your mother would let me be your godfather was if she died to make sure ther family tradtion was carried on. The tradition is to make sure that if you have a girl there is a flower name somewhere. It can even be a middle name.  
  
Well, Harry I'd love to tell you more but I really have to go. Kreacher is up to something, I have to make sure he isn't doing anything too bad, Last night he injured Buckbeack!! Tell Ron and Hermione I said, 'Hi'!!  
  
Love always,  
  
Snuffles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed this! I reall couldn't think of anything for Sirius to say but I tried!! If you have any ideas for someone to send Harry and something to write about (like his first kid or something else) The only reason I did the wedding theme again was I felt I needed to give Sirius' side of the cake story.  
  
Once again I'd like to thank my reviewers!! Go read Faerielights( a.k.a my cousin) story 'Thorns'  
  
REVIEW!!! please? 


End file.
